ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 13: Human and Dinosaur Conversation
(Speckles is walking behind Dyrel, Tridic and Javmay.) * Dyrel: Javmay? * Javmay: Yes, sire? * Dyrel: Take Tridic back to camp. I've got to teach the Tarbosaurus a lesson. * Javmay: Come, Tridic. Speckles... Farewell. * Dyrel: Speckles! (Speckles moves forward slowly, then slowly sits down next to Dyrel. She was still upset.) * Dyrel: Speckles, I'm very disappointed in the Alpha Gang. * Speckles: I know. * Dyrel: You could have been killed. You deliberately got brainwashed by Zander, and what's worse, you tried to attack a Therizinosaurus! * Speckles: I was just trying to be brave like you. * Dyrel: I'm only brave when I have to be. Speckles, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble. * Speckles: But you're not scared of anything. * Dyrel: I was today. * Speckles: You were? * Dyrel: Yes ... I thought I might lose you. * Speckles: Oh. I guess even kings get scared, huh? * Dyrel: Mm-hmm. * Speckles: But you know what? * Dyrel: What? * Speckles: I think those raptors were even scarier. Cause nobody messes with your dad. That's like saying, "You don't want to be a champion." It's in your blood as I am. We are part of each other. ("We Are One" plays as they trek around Mongolia.) * Speckles: As you go through life, you'll see... * There is so much that we don't understand. * And the only thing we know is things don't always go the way we planned. * But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away. * When it seems all your dreams come undone. * We will stand by your side, filled with hope and filled with pride. * We are more than we are, we are one. * Chorus: Family, family. We are one. Family, family. We are one. * Dyrel: If there's so much I must be, can I still just be me: the way I am? * Can I trust in my own heart, or am I just one part of some big plan? * Speckles: Even those who are gone are with us as we go on. Your journey has only begun. * Tears of pain, tears of joy: one thing nothing can destroy. * Is our pride, deep inside, we are one. * Chorus: Family, family. We are one. Family, family. We are one. * Speckles: We are one, you and I. We are like the earth and sky. One family under the sun. * All the wisdom to lead, all the courage that you need. You will find when you see, we are one. * Chorus: Family, family. We are one. Family, family. We are one. * Family, family. We are one. Family, family. We are one. * Family, family. We are one. Family, family. We are one. * Family, family. We are one. Family, family. We are one. (The screen fades into black as the song finishes.) Category:Raven: The Dinosaur King Category:Scenes